I Choose You
by Kalcifier
Summary: Himiko is a Fairy type gym leader. She'd really like to know why Tenko keeps insisting on challenging her with a team full of Fighting types. It's such a pain.


This is literally the cheesiest possible title for a Pokemon AU and I apologize.

Title aside, this was written for lesbianprincess on tumblr for the Dangan Ronpa WLW Secret Santa. I had a lot of fun writing this, so thank you for the request, and happy holidays!

* * *

A voice rang through the gym, right on schedule. "Himiko! I'm here to claim your badge, and this time, I won't lose!"

Himiko didn't have to look to see who the voice belonged to. That was just as well, since as the gym leader, she was hidden behind velvet curtains until trainers battled their way to her. She was still well aware of the person currently making their way up to her dais. What a pain.

She had just enough time to regenerate her PP before Tenko threw back the curtains and struck some ridiculous fighting pose. "Are you ready to lose, Himiko?"

"Nyeh…" Himiko didn't think that was very likely. Tenko had been challenging her every day for the last week, and so far, she hadn't managed to knock out even half of Himiko's Pokemon. Himiko had to wonder why Tenko insisted on going up against a Fairy-type gym leader with a team full of Fighting Pokemon. You'd think she would have learned after the first time.

Oh well. A challenge was a challenge, and Himiko wasn't going to pass up a chance to show off her Pokemon's magic. "Let the show begin."

Five minutes and two KO'd Pokemon later, Himiko was trying not to laugh at Tenko's comically shocked expression. "What? I lost?" Tenko asked. "How?"

"The same way you lost every other time," Himiko said. She wasn't sure if Tenko didn't know about type disadvantages or just didn't care, but this was just silly. As a gym leader, Himiko could respect that kind of dedication to a single type, and even she thought this was extreme.

She had to admit that Tenko was improving, though. She'd gotten much better at directing her Pokemon than she'd been a week ago. Himiko couldn't spend the entire match thinking of new spells for her magic shows anymore.

Tenko clenched her fist dramatically. "This isn't the end! I'll be back, and next time I'll be ready for you."

Himiko doubted that. Tenko was almost certainly going to show up again the next day with the same ill-advised team she'd been using all this time, maybe slightly stronger but still woefully unprepared.

She had to wonder what motivated Tenko to keep coming back like this. She seemed genuinely unprepared for every loss, but that didn't stop her from coming back for more. It had been bothering Himiko for a few days now.

So rather than let Tenko leave, Himiko held out her hand. "Wait." She walked over to a nearby prop table and grabbed a handful of Revives. "You can't leave yet."

"Huh?" Tenko looked around nervously. "What if someone else wants to challenge you?"

"I'll know if anyone else shows up." Her Pokemon would notice first, but it was still magic no matter who was doing it.

Tenko beamed. "Wow, that's so cool! Thank you, Himiko!" She took the Revives, which was good because Himiko's arm was starting to get tired from holding them out like that. She set to work taking care of her Pokemon.

Himiko did the same, but her Pokemon were much less injured, giving her time to watch Tenko. Tenko's focus was entirely on her Pokemon. She reassured them all that they'd done a great job, that the loss wasn't their fault and that they'd definitely win next time. Even when she was done dealing with one, she didn't send it back into its Pokeball, instead letting them relax after the fight.

Himiko found herself smiling at the sight. She supposed it was pretty cute how much Tenko cared about her Pokemon. She hesitated, then brought out the rest of her own. They could play with Tenko's or practice their magic, whichever they preferred.

Tenko finished applying her last Revive and straightened back up. "All right!" she said. "Now, what did you need me for?"

That was a great question, actually. Himiko hadn't really thought it through. She wanted to hear more about Tenko's weird habits, but she didn't want to go to the effort of holding a conversation. She ended up saying the first thing that came into her head. "You really like Fighting types."

It wasn't particularly meaningful, but Tenko nodded as if it was an inspired choice of topic. "Yeah!" Her eyes gleamed. She struck a pose that might have been intimidating if it wasn't so goofy. "Fighting Pokemon are masters of discipline and doing what's right. You could even call them heroes of justice! I've loved them ever since I was a kid."

Himiko considered rolling her eyes, but Tenko wasn't done talking. She relaxed and gave a more natural smile. It made her look like a different person. No longer the cartoonishly over-the-top annoyance who kept charging into Himiko's life, she was just a girl who cared a lot about everything, especially her Pokemon. Himiko was so surprised by the transformation she almost missed what Tenko was saying. "I like being able to train with my Pokemon, too. I can't do much against a bolt of lightning or a cloud of poison, but we can fight and get stronger together. It helps us stay close, you know?"

And then the moment was over, and Tenko was making a ludicrously worried face. "As long as they don't hit too hard. I'm actually really bad with pain."

And yet you seem just fine with embarrassment, Himiko thought. She was a little surprised at how fond the thought was. She frowned and focused on continuing the conversation. "I see," she said. "It's like how I practice magic with my Pokemon."

"Well, kind of." Tenko scuffed her foot on the floor. "But your magic is so much cooler than just martial arts. I mean, look at this gym! It's really impressive." She gestured widely. The effect was ruined by the curtain that surrounded them and blocked most of the room from view.

Still, a swell of pride rose in Himiko's chest. "You have good taste."

"Thank you!"

That was all Himiko had to say on that subject. Tenko seemed done, too. They sat in silence, Tenko fidgeting with her hair while Himiko tried to figure out why she was spending so much energy thinking about Tenko. Maybe it was just confusion. She might as well find out, so she asked, "Why do you keep challenging me? It's getting weird. You should go someplace where you're not at a disadvantage and come back when you're stronger."

"It would probably be easier," Tenko said cheerfully, "but it wouldn't be as fun. I really like you, and I'm hoping that when I finally beat you, I can ask you out!"

Himiko stared, unsure how to react. Tenko didn't seem to realize what she'd said. When it sank in, she threw her arms in the air. "Ack! Please pretend you didn't hear that. I'm not at all prepared, there was supposed to be this big routine…"

Himiko blushed. The idea of someone putting that much effort into asking her out was incredibly flattering.

Of course, now she needed to figure out how to respond. Did she want to date Tenko? It was true that Tenko was determined and willful, and her Pokemon were proof of how caring she was. She could be melodramatic, but there was genuine emotion behind it. Even the melodrama wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She could emote enough for the both of them, letting Himiko save her PP for battles and magic shows. Plus, Tenko was really cute.

…Huh. Now that Himiko thought about it, she might have a crush on Tenko. It would explain a lot.

She was about to congratulate herself for settling that mystery when she realized she still hadn't said anything. Tenko was looking at her nervously, pushing her index fingers together as if she wanted to say something but couldn't summon up the courage.

"Nyeh," Yumeno said, "Do I have to?"

Tenko blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Do I have to forget?" Himiko asked. "Because I'd rather just say yes."

Tenko went through the entire spectrum of emotions in two and a half seconds. It was exhausting just to watch. "I – you –!" Finally, with a look of reluctance, she asked, "Would that be okay? I mean, I'm going to keep trying for the badge, and I don't want anyone to accuse you of playing favorites…"

Himiko shrugged. "I'll just get my apprentice to battle you instead. She needs the experience anyway."

"What?" Tenko looked like she couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or thrilled. "I didn't know you had an apprentice."

Himiko shook her head, a small smile on her face. "What did you think happened when gym leaders went on vacation?" Or accidentally slept through a challenge, as was more common for Himiko, but Tenko didn't need to know that. It wasn't Himiko's fault that her Jigglypuff liked to put on impromptu concerts.

"Good point." Tenko stood there for a moment, apparently readjusting her entire view of the world. "This was so much easier than I thought it would be. You did say you'd go out with me, right?"

"Mmm, I don't know," Himiko said. "There's apparently some kind of routine if I wait."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be nothing compared to your magic shows," Tenko said, demonstrating a realistic understanding of Himiko's abilities. "But if you want, I can start rehearsing right now!"

Himiko put a hand to her heart. Tenko was good at this flirting thing. Himiko didn't think she could keep up, not when Tenko was so devoted to her. "Maybe later," she said. "You should start planning our date first."

Tenko was practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes! Of course! Just wait, I'll take you on the most romantic date ever!"

She hurriedly sent all her Pokemon back into their balls. Himiko was surprised by how disappointed her own Pokemon seemed to be at their departure. Maybe you couldn't help but be fond of someone after beating them so many times. It had worked for Tenko, at least.

Tenko grinned at Himiko one last time, entirely genuine and entirely adorable. "See you tomorrow!" she said.

Himiko raised one hand in something sort of like a wave, and then Tenko was gone. If Himiko stared after her for the next few minutes, it was only because she was too lazy to turn her head.

"Himiko! Or, uh, Himiko's apprentice! I'm ready to take you on!"

At the sound of Tenko's voice, Himiko peeked out from behind her curtain. Tenko was standing in the doorway of the gym. Rather than her usual uniform, she was wearing a bright yellow spotted sundress with an extra layer of ruffles clumsily sewn to the bottom. It was kind of hideous. It suited Tenko perfectly.

Tenko made her way straight to the leader's arena, the other trainers recognizing her and letting her pass. She'd already beaten them multiple times by now.

Himiko slipped back inside the curtain only a second before Tenko showed up. Tenko's smile when she saw Himiko was as blinding as her dress. She quickly forced her expression back into a stern glare, or as near as she could come to one. "Hello, Himiko's apprentice! I just want to warn you that there's no way I can lose this time. After all, I have Himiko cheering me on!"

"I never said I'd cheer for you," Himiko said. She couldn't help but smile as she said it.

It occurred to her that being around Tenko was already making her express more emotions than she'd normally bother to. It also occurred to her that maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Kotoko rolled her eyes. "Can we start already?"

"Oh, right!" Tenko reached into her pocket. "Let's go, Mienfoo!"

Himiko was just as glad she'd decided on the curtains for the arena. If she ended up cheering for Tenko after all, there was no one to know.


End file.
